1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of office file equipment, and more particularly, is directed to a novel, inexpensive and easily installed divider system for use with existing file drawers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is currently the common practice in offices and other establishments wherein quantities of documents and other written materials are generated and must be maintained to store such materials in vertical orientation within drawers or shelves contained within metallic or other file cabinets. Usually, the file drawers are movable between closed and open positions so that workers can gain ready access to the filed materials.
Most often, the file papers are maintained within light cardboard file folders, and these folders in turn are stored within the file drawers in a pre-selected arrangement to provide ready access and ready retrieval of the stored papers. In other systems, the stored papers are maintained directly within hanging type folders and these folders in turn are supported by a pair of transversely spaced rails. The space rails are generally attached directly to the sides of the file drawers for file hanging purposes by the manufacturer. Alternately, the spaced side rails can be purchased separately from the file cabinet and can be installed in a relatively easy manner by the user. One popular hanging file system has been extensively advertised and sold under the trademark "Pendaflex".
While the prior art systems generally perform satisfactorily and serve the purposes for which they have been designed, experience has shown that the light cardboard folder file system sometimes proves inadequate because the files have a tendency to bend or to become too tightly wedged within the drawer for efficient use. The hanging type filing systems generally alleviate the wedging and bending problems that are inherent when using only the cardboard file folders. However, it has been found that such systems are quite expensive in initial costs and thereby detract from the general availability of such systems under all conditions of use. The instant invention seeks to overcome all of the drawbacks that are present in the prior art filing systems by providing a simple, inexpensive, sturdy and easily employed file drawer divider system that is substantially universally adaptable to all file drawers.